


Rocky Road

by FootballerInDreams



Series: Meyretzka Family [11]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: Benni Meyer-Goretzka's relationship on the roughs...





	1. Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts), [tmrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmrs/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts), [firetruckyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/gifts), [Bayermund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayermund/gifts).



> A new fic for my Character Benni... I've been listening to a lot of Shawn Mendes' songs and I am inspired to write this. The titles will be based on his songs as well. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> To all the fans ofn my work, this is for you.
> 
> Warning: Please prepare tissues.

Julian comes in the Goretzka household only to witness a quarrel between lovers.

“I’m sorry! Okay! How many times do I have to clear up myself that I have training and Uncle Coach released us late yesterday? You know how he is when it’s derby time!” Benni yells with exasperation.

“I don’t believe you! No matter how busy you are you always give time when Mavy wants something! It’s his birthday yesterday and you’re the one he’s been waiting throughout his party!” Andy yells back.

“I’m sorry…again…I was so tired yesterday! I was even planning to give a call to him to greet him and excuse myself but I forgot because I slept when I arrived here at home!”

“No! You did not call my brother because you are so preoccupied calling that…that…SLUT Sarah from the other class!”

“What are you talking about?! I did not call anyone last night! You ask AJ if you want!” Benni retaliates and take a deep breath. “Sarah and I are in one group for an interclass project and nothing else!” Benni adds.

“I don’t know Ben. You know what she is! Her affairs! Most of the cool and famous guys at school were her boyfriends and you know well how they all went. And I can always see her throwing herself at you when she had a chance…and you seem to like it too! And I heard from some gossip at school that she likes you and has been trying to get into your pants!” Andy said as she starts crying.

Benni cannot take the look of hurt in his girlfriend’s face so he attempted to hug her, only to be pushed away so he just held her hand against his.

“Andrea, please believe me that I love you. I could never cheat on you. I know what Sarah does and I am aware of that. I will not make her take advantage of me. Promise, I will make up with Mavy. We’ll hang out on that amusement park after my game. I’ll make it up to everything I missed and canceled lately with us.”

But Andy did not say anything and just left, passing by without saying something to Julian and went out of the house. Julian looks back at his bestfriend, who’s slumping on the couch, putting both his hands on his face. Julian is sure he heard a sniff. He walks towards him and sat beside his bestfriend in silence until Benni spoke again looking at Julian.

“Jule, you believe me, right? You know I can’t do that to her.” Benni sobs.

Julian looks at his bestfriend with sorry and replied, “I believe you. But you have to prove it to her.”

“How?”

“You try to get far from that Sarah as possible. What did you observe on her?”

“She talks nicely to me. Most of the time she sits beside me when we do our project with our group. Always assisting me in my responsibilities. She even told me to rest and gave me water after training one time when I went to our group to continue with the project.”

Julian is silent for a while after hearing it. “I suggest you sit away from her. Do your assignment in the group without conceding with what she wants to happen to you.”

“That’s something offensive. I don’t want her to misunderstand me that I am not friendly to her and not want to hurt her.”

“Don’t think about that! You’re relationship with your girlfriend is at stake. And if she really respects you and your girlfriend, she will understand why you have to do those.”

\---

The next few days we’re not good between Benni and Andy. The boy has been trying to get close to his girlfriend but the girl does not. And their mates and friends started to notice.

He also followed what Julian said to him. Everytime Sarah comes close to him, he always give some space and refuses to some of the offers the girl is giving like taking over his work or wiping his sweat when he arrives at their classroom sweaty from practice just to continue with their project.

\---

“Benedikt! Stop adjusting your gloves! One thing I don’t want and you don’t want is to get hand injuries before or on the game.” (Coach) Ralf, Benedikt’s goalkeeping trainor reprimands him. He snaps out again in his thoughts and obeys his coach.

“Sorry, coach.”

Little did he know that his Uncle Coach Benni was observing him. After their training the older one called his namesake.

“What’s wrong Benedikt?” he asked the teenager who is fidgeting with his finger as they stand at the edge of the pitch.

Benni looks down as he replied, “Nothing, Uncle Coach.”

The older Benedikt sighed and pats the younger ones shoulder, “If you just think deeply about a problem, it will get you nowhere. You should act to solve it. Okay?”

Benni looks up to his coach and smiled a bit and nods, mized with frustration and embarrassment. Even without saying, his Uncle Benni seems to know his problem. Maybe that’s the result of being taken cared of eversince he was a baby.

 “Thank you Uncle Coach.” And he left to wash up in the showers where he decided that he will do everything to get close to Andy and fix their problem…But…

Benni just finished taking a shower. He was the only one left by the lockers. He was about to change from just having a towel around his waist to his casual clothes when suddenly.

“Ben---OH MY GOTT!”

Benedikt turns around to see Sarah, covering her eyes while him, suddenly covering his bare torso with a shirt he just pulled out of his locker.

“WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Benni exclaimed.

“I need your help with my assignment in Physics today! Like, it’s due, like, now! I asked for your classmates and they told me you are here. I’m sorry. I’m really in a rush.”

Benni sighs. “Just wait.” He picked the rest of his clothes and hid to the showers to change there and when he came back both of them sat down by the bench and tried to solve the girl’s homework problem.

\---

Andy pondered on her relationship with his boyfriend. It seems that Benni is truthful to what he said that she could even see the efforts of the boy just to get near him. So in the end, she decided that she will settle things with Benni right away so she went at the boys’ locker room hoping that Benedikt is still there. She knows that her boyfriend has practice on that day and she knows what time he ends.

\---

“And that’s it! In order to solve for the other problems in this, you just have to transpose the factors or either divide or multiply them.” Benni explains.

“Oh. My. Gott. Benni! Thank you so much!” Sarah giddily says and with her excitement, she hugs Benedikt. The boy, surprised with the girl’s gestures, faced her and accidentally their lips met. His eyes widened.

“HOW COULD YOU?!”

And Benni was diverted into the direction of the door and widens his eyes, if possibly more. Andy starts to cry and runs away. He pushes Sarah away from him, stands up and chases his girlfriend and was able to catch her and grasp for her hand.

“Andy it’s not what you think! It was an accident!”

“I’VE SEEN IT BENEDIKT! THERE’S NOTHING TO THINK!” Andy yells at him and his eyes starts to well.

“Please Andy. Please. Believe me. It was just an accident.” Benni pleads.

“An accident? AN ACCIDENT?! WAS IT AN ACCIDENT THAT SHE WAS THERE WITH YOU?! ALONE?! IN A LOCKER ROOM?! HUGGING, KISSING AND GOD KNOWS WHAT ELSE?!”

Andy takes a deep breath and what she said next was something Benni does not want to happen.

“I can’t believe you anymore, Benedikt. I don’t want to be hurt more. I’m calling it quits. We’re over!”

\---

Leon and Max arrived at their home that night and was curious why the whole house was dark.

“He’s supposed to be home now. Anyway, I’ll prepare the food.” Max points out.

Leon turned on the lights and went to the bedroom. As he passed by his son’s room, he heard some heavy gasping. He opened the door and saw his son on the floor, gripping on his chest and was gasping for air. He was alarmed and rushed to his son’s side.

“MAX! GIVE ME A PAPERBAG! BENNI IS HERE AND HE’S HYPERVENTILATING AGAIN! HURRY!”

Leon kneels by the side of his son, and scoops him to his arms. “Ben! Control your breathing! Do it with me.”

Benni looks top his father with tears in his eyes and starts to breathe at the same pace as his father. Max then came in and was anxious to see his son, he remembers his poor child’s past and  fear creeps up again to him. He puts a paperbag on his son’s mouth.

“Breathe Ben. Breathe.” Max says shakily.

It took a while for Benni to recover. The parents called a doctor and gave some medications for the boy and talked to the parents. When the doctor left, Leon and Max went to their son’s room. Benni lays on the side with very high pillows on his head, sobbing. Leon and Max sat beside him and the taller father asked.

“What happened Ben?”

“Vatti…(Sniffs)…Andy…broke…up…with…me…”


	2. Hold On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is based on another Shawn Mendes song "Hold On" in his Illuminate album.

“Hello?”

_“Leon! Why is Benedikt absent today?!”_ the adult Benedikt asks on the other side of the line a bit pissed.

“I’m sorry Benni. He’s sick.”

_“WHAT?! OF ALL THE TIME?! I TOLD HIS TEAM THAT THEY SHOULD TAKE CARE OF THEMSELVES! THE DERBY WITH EVONIK SCHOOL IS RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER!”_

Leon got annoyed of his former captain’s behavior on the phone so he spats back. “WELL! I’M SO SORRY COACH HÖWEDES! BUT MY SON HYPERVENTILATED LAST NIGHT, ALMOST DIED IF I DID NOT CHECK ON HIM!”

_“WHAT?! WHY?!”_

“BECAUSE HIS GIRLFRIEND BROKE UP WITH HIM BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT HE WAS CHEATING ON HER! DO YOU THINK I LIKE MY SON HAVING A HARD TIME LIKE THAT?! YOU SHOULD BE CONSIDERATE SOMETIMES! YOU ALWAYS PANIC WHEN AN IMPORTANT GAME IS COMING UP!”

_“I’m so sorry Leon I didn’t know. How is he?”_ _the coach calms down._

“He’s in his room. He hasn’t got out since last night.”

_“Poor kid. I felt something was wrong but I never thought it was this. I’m very sorry Leon.”_

“It’s okay. I’m sorry too.”

_“I will tap Ralf’s son to take over mini me if he will not be available. Say me hi and get well soon to him.”_

“Okay Ben. Will do.”

Leon taps the screen to end the call and sighs heavily. Max noticed it as he comes out from the dining room bringing a tray of food.

“What was that?” the shorter man asked.

“Benedikt Höwedes. But don’t worry, everything is fine.” Leon says shrugging off what happened. He saw his husband carrying food. “Is that for Ben?” and Max nods.

“Let me take it to him.” Leon asked and Max let him.

“I have to go to the store to buy his medicine and some stuff. Our fridge is running out of potatoes.” Max says.

“Okay.” then Leon kisses his husband’s cheek. “Take care.”

Max left the house while Leon went to see his son on his room and bring him food. He knocks the door and opens it. He knows his son does not lock the doors nor opens it when he’s in bad shape.

Benni was sitting on his bed, back leaning by the headboard, looking to something far ahead by the open curtained window. The sun is setting down and it’s calming to watch, in Leon’s point of view.

“Hey Ben. You’re daddy made food for you.” Leon says with a smile and approaches the side of his son then notices there is another bowl of soup on the nightstand that was untouched. Leon sighs.

“Ben, you have to eat. I’m thinking you haven’t eaten anything today.”

“I’m not hungry.” he replies flatly without moving his head.

“Benben, you have to. You have to regain your strength after what happened last night.”

“You should’ve left me last night. I’d rather die than suffer the pain.” the son replies with a hoarse voice still without looking to his father.

Leon sighs heavily again. He does not like what his son said but he still feels sorry for him. He hugs his son and pulls him leaning on his chest.

“I can’t measure what you’re feeling right now and it’s hard. But you have to stay strong. Everything will be alright later on. There are better things in life.”

The  Benni starts sobbing again.

“She’s the greatest thing that happened to me. You know I can’t cheat on her, right? It was an accident.”

Leon hugs his son tighter. “Shhh. Shhh. I know. I know. But she thinks differently. You have to let it be for a while. Be patient and stay strong. I know things will go back to normal.”

\---

Max just finished getting all of items in the grocery and is on his way to the cashier when he saw Andrea with two other girls. At first he was reluctant to call for the girl but then Andy gazed on him. He saw the girl’s expression changed from happy to anxious the turned her back and mingled with her friends as if on a hurry. He decided to approach the girl, pulling his basket of items with him as well. (He does not need a cart. He’s arm muscles are doing a great job.)

“Andy.” Max said putting a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

Andy turns to face his “ex’s” father. “Hey. Uncle Max.”

Eversince Andy started to get close to  Benni’s father, she always calls them uncle rather than their first names. There was even a joke that she will call them daddy and vatti as well if she marries the son, which as of now, not gonna happen in the future.

“Can we talk?” Max asks and Andy swallows a lump on her throat.

“I’ll just pay for this and we can talk on the café outside the store.”

“O-okay. I’ll tell my friends I’ll leave ahead of them.” And Max nods.

\---

Max and Andy settled on a small table by the window of the café. The ex-boyfriend’s father notices that Andy somewhat uncomfortable of where she is now.

“What do you want to get?” Max asks her.

“It’s okay uncle Max. I’m not hungry or anything.”

“You too? He also said that to me this morning. I insist. You don’t have to be shy.” Max assures.

Andy sighs. “I’ll get a cookies and cream Frappuccino.”

And things became silent again as they wait for their order.

“Don’t worry Andy, I’m not angry at you. Benni told me his side of his story.”

Andy looks away with a reply. “And you believe him.”

“As a father, I will, since he’s my son. But I’m always considerate. I want to know your side as well.”

Andy sighs again. “Uncle Max, I caught him kissing a girl I despise the most in the boys dressing room. I think it’s enough for proof for me.”

“Well at least we have established common information here. There is kissing.” Max sips on his coffee. “Have you talked to the girl?” Max asked.

“I have never seen her today.”

Max sighs. “You should know her side of the story as well. So that you will need a proper closure with Benni.”

“I don’t know Uncle Max. I really hate her. By the way, I didn’t see Benedikt at school as well.”

“He’s at home. Uhm…I don’t want to say this to you because I don’t want you to blame yourself, but I think you have to know. There are times that when Ben cannot cope up with things or is overwhelmed by things, he hyperventilates, and it happened last night. Your Uncle Leon and I had to call a doctor in the middle of the night to treat him. It was one of the results of the abuse his biological father gave to him. But he’s fine now. Don’t worry.”

“I’m so sorry Uncle Max.”

“No. It’s okay.”

\---

Max brings Andrea to her home after their coffee time together. As the girl heads out of the car…

“Andy, I do hope you and Benni we’ll be alright sooner or later.”

Andy smiles “Thanks Uncle Max. And thanks for the lift.”

Max drives home and when he arrived, Leon was already preparing dinner.

“That took you long.” Leon comments.

“Sorry Babe. I catched up with Andy.” Max replies as he puts the groceries by the kitchen counter.

“What did she said dad? Did you told her to come back to me? Did you told her how much I love her?” Benni says as he arrives in the kitchen pleading to his shorter father.

Max feels sorry for his son’s situation. “I tried Ben. But it’s still up to the both of you. Everything’s gonna be alright.” And Max hugs his sobbing son.


	3. Bad Reputation

It took three days for Benni to go back to school. As he enters the premises, he then noticed the eyes of the students are at him. Most of them are judgmental. Others started to whisper against each other’s ears. Despite that he just kept quiet and went into his locker. When he made it he left some of his things. He was about to close his locker door when he heard someone say something hurtful against him.

“He’s such a disappointment. All the time I thought he is different than some of the boys in this school. Cheater.”

Benni just took a deep breath and went to his class.

He kept himself quiet than usual at class but still did his seat works and took tests trying to compose himself as long as he could with all the stares and the critics on him.

Now came his time for training and as he steps inside their dressing room…

“Well look who’s back! It’s the man of the hour!” Stefan, one of his teammates yelled and everyone looked at the direction of their keeper. Then Stefan walked towards him and slings his arms over Benni’s shoulders.

“So! We’ve heard that your girlfriend broke up with you because she caught you hooking up _here_ in the locker room.”Stefan announces earning some howls from their teammates. “So, what does it feel like? Is she good? I bet she is. I’ve done it with her.”

Benni was a bit pissed at what he heard. He snapped his head towards Stefan and gazed at him with threat. “Nothing happened! And it was an accident when Andrea saw us! You ask Sarah she will tell you the same.” Benni says controlling his anger.

“Oh come on. You don’t have to be embarrassed and deny it. Not everyone had a good first time. I’m sure it will be better next time.”

Now Benni was really angry he squeezes his hands into a fist. “Which part of nothing happened don’t you understand?!” then Benni swings his hands towards his teammate. Luckily AJ Schöpf was able to stop him.

“Stop it Benni.” AJ said and glared at Stefan. “And you! Get away from him. And run 40 laps as punishment! And everyone who are finished proceed outside for training.” Stefan dropped is mouth open in unbelief but he conceded when his team captain glared at him angrily and left. The others followed as well.

AJ Schöpf is the son of Alessandro, Benni parents’ teammate when they are still playing in Schalke. Now retired and had a business in Vienna. AJ was sent to Gelsenkirchen when he was 11 years old for school and training at the Knappenschmiede. That is how he met Benni and become close friends, like their fathers before. Right now, AJ is one of the top defenders and the team captain of their school’s male football team and rumors are already spreading that Schalke, including his goalkeeper friend, are interested to sign them. Austria has also shown interest to sign AJ.

“Are you okay now?” AJ asked.

“Yeah. Thanks for saving me.” Benni replies.

“I’m so sorry I tried to prevent the rumors but…”

“It’s okay AJ.”

AJ just smiled. He knows that his friend is not on an easy ride right now but he sees that Benni tries to cope it up well.

“I’ll wait for you to prep up. Go.”

A few minutes later Benni is done and both of them went to the pitch for training and separated ways. But before Benni goes on his own training, their coach, his Uncle Coach, called his attention and he went to him.

“How are you now? Can you breath okay? You can skip training today.” the older Benni said.

“It’s okay Uncle Coach. I’m fine now. I can’t skip another day. You and I both know how important this coming game is.” and the coach nods.

\---

Julian just finished with classes and went to their café to study and help out when needed but he was surprised when he saw a familiar face there sipping on a glass of milkshake waving at him by the window. He goes in and goes to the person.

“Andy! Nice to see you here. And I’m so sorry what happened between you and Benni.”

“How did you know?”

“I heard dad and Uncle Leon talked about it days ago when he went here.” And Andy sighed. “Just wait there. I’ll just get something and I’ll sit by you here.”

Moments later Julian is back with a glass of frappuccino.

“You’re really bestfriends.” Andy commends and Julian was curious.

“Why?”

“He likes that too.” Andy points at the glass Julian was holding and the boy just smirked.

They’ve been silent for a few moments until Julian broke it again.

“Listen, Andy. Benni and I are friends since we were little. I’ve seen how sincere and firm he is. Please give him a chance again. I really believe whatever happened was just a misunderstanding.” Julian pleads.

“I don’t know Jule. I’m not ready to face him yet. I still can’t.”

“Take your time. But please.”

Andy reached for Julian’s bigger hands and enclosed them with hers and looked at him. “I’ll try.”

After that they talked about things that had been happening lately to each other. Giggling a bit on some funny stories.

“Oh. It’s getting late. I still have to ride back to Gelsenkirchen.” Andrea says.

“I see. I’ll accompany you to the station.”

“You don’t have to.”

“No. I insist. You are a special person for my bestfriend even if things between both of you are not good right now. Let me.”

In the end Andy nods and she was accompanied by Julian to the station and when they reached there Andy says her goodbye.

“Thanks again Julian.”

“No problem.”

And the next thing caught Julian off guard. Andy kissed him in the cheeks…near his lips…and a bit long. She let go and smiled at him and went up to the train going back to Gelsenkirchen, leaving a dumbfounded and nervous Julian by the ramp.


	4. The Weight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for updating this now. It's been a hectic month for me since I have to focus on a "qualifying test" so that I could work outside of my country. And I kind of lost the drive to finish this since I'm running out of ideas and work is getting busier by the moment I might finish this earlier as I intended this to be.
> 
> But for now, enjoy this. It's kinda rubbish and "nonsense".

Things are starting to get better for Benni. Thanks to his closest classmates, teammates and friends it seems to divert his attention to school and football rather than his “ruined” relationship. He was able to cope up with his studies, even had high marks on his tests most of the time. Coach Benni puts more trust in him as their game against the school in Dortmund is coming up.

At home, he starts to get annoyed since his parents are always checking on him like almost every minute, peeking at him wherever he goes inside the house.

“DAD! I’M PEEING HERE!” Benni complains and closes the zipper of his pants when the door of the toilet opens suddenly revealing his shorter father.

“Sorry, son. I’m just checking out on you.” Max replies.

“You’re such a worrywart dad. I’m fine already.”

He flushes the toilet and wash his hands and steps out the bathroom but suddenly his father grabbed him into a tight hug, which took him by surprise.

“Dad.”

“Just let me hug you, son. It pains and worries me too much if I see you sad or hurt. I know you’re a young man already but you will always be my Baby Benni.”

Benni just smiled as his father continues to hug him and he hugs back. “Thanks dad.”

“I love you son.”

“Love you too, dad.”

“Oh! Am I interrupting something?” Leon suddenly asks and the father and son let go and Benni just rolled his eyes.

“You’re here to check on me too. I know it.” Benni says exasperatedly.

“N-no! I’m-I’m just here to get my charger.” Leon said on his defense, which Benni did not believe.

“Vatti, I gave you your charger a while ago. Reasons.”

“Okay. You got me. Anyway, whose up for an outdoor dinner? It’s been a long time since we had one.” Leon invites making his boys smile.

“I’m in.” Max replies and looks at his son.

“As long as I have my bread sticks coated with sugar and with Nutella dip.” Benni grins.

“You know that’s against your diet.” Max reminds.

“I thought you love me.” the son whines.

“Oh come on Max. Just give it to him.” Leon said and winks at his son.

“I was just joking. Gott!” Max complains in his defense.

“Well then, auf geht’s!” Leon says.

\---

Julian is on an emotional turmoil nowadays that there are times that he asks himself why things happen to him. First was his relationship with Giselle, now his bestfriend’s (ex)girlfriend is hanging out with him frequently, as in, every day after school. At first he thinks it’s okay maybe because Andy might be looking for company or someone to talk to and it is not a problem since Andy mostly talks about and asks about Benni but it feels so wrong. Why? Because: Andy is not from Dortmund, rather near Gelsenkirchen and why does she travel all the way to his father’s cafe every after school to sip a frappe, eat cookies and talk to him. Not that he does not want to patronize and endorse his father’s work, but Gelsenkirchen has loads of cafes too, and she had friends there, much nearer for her to mingle with.

Another is that, Andy is a tad closer to him, by proximity, everytime they meet. And the gestures; the kiss on the station, then more came. Her wiping the crumbs on his lips. The touches of the hands and holding him while he bring her to the station, the proximity of her face everytime she says “thank you”, which is very near, and some “improper” touches (rubbing his thighs?).

He could not take it any longer so he told Jogi, his brother, about it. And the older sibling said one direct and almost dangerous suggestion; tell Benni about it.

“I know you and Andy are just friends and she needs someone she could share her thoughts and feelings. But don’t wait for Benni to know, much worse too see the both of you and get the wrong message.” Jogi warns his brother.

So immediately later, he calls his bestfriend to tell him…almost. Only to ask him if he’s okay and if he’s playing on the game, which he will be playing too. He ends the call and sighs forcefully and almost bang his head on the wall.

\---

“Hello?”

_“Hi Julian. It’s me, Andy.”_

“Oh hey! What is it?”

_“Can we meet again after school? This time somewhere different?”_

Julian wants to say no but he feels that he should have to.

“Okay. Where?”

\---

Julian arrived at his destination, a restaurant in Bochum, where he expects to meet Andy. He looks around then saw the girl he was expecting to meet waving at him and went to her.

“Thanks for coming Jule.” Andy gratefully said.

“No worries Andy.” he replied with a smile.

They ordered their food and had a little chat while waiting, mostly about school and stuff and the upcoming game.

“I have something to tell you by the way.” Andy starts.

“What?” and the girl sighs.

“You remember Sarah? The girl who kissed Ben?” and Julian nods.

“We met and she had a talk with me. She said sorry for what happened when I both saw them. She told me that she was supposed to hug him, but things happened so fast that she accidentally kissed him.”

“Do you believe her?” Julian asked.

“Kinda. She also said that she feels nothing for Benni. She only saw Benni as a very close friend and a leader and that she admired our relationship that she wanted to have one just like ours.”

“Now that’s reassuring to hear. Now, you can mend things with Benni now.”

Andy smiles, “Yeah. I will talk to him before his game. Before the both of your game.”

“Then she holds Julian’s hands with hers and spoke, “I’m sorry too Julian. I should’ve never dragged you into this. But you’re the only one I could talk to about him because you’re his best friend and you know him more than me.”

“It’s not problem Andy. And I’m happy to help. You’re both my friends.” Julian said with a smile.

Then Julian was surprised of what happened next. Andy kissed him on the cheek. On the safer part this time.

“Julian?” and voice beside him, sounding upset called, he lifts his head and widens his eyes.

“Ben.”

“Wh-wha-what the meaning of this?” Benni asks almost tearing up and Julian stands up from his chair.

“Ben, it’s not what you think.” Julian says putting an arm on his best friend’s shoulder only to be swapped away by the other.

“How could you?” Benni grumbles looking at him with deadly eyes. “How could the both of you?!”

“Ben, you’re taking this wrong.” Julian says worrily since things are getting out of hand.

“Everything is wrong! You hid this from me!” Benni shouts.

The people near them are starting to notice the commotion and Andy intervenes.

“Benedikt, please don’t make a fuss here. We are just having a friendly dinner.”

“Oh the kiss was part of the friendly dinner! Wow that’s new!” the other boy said with exasperation then looked at his ex-girlfriend. “You know Andy, I am trying to move on after what happened to us. I’ll be okay if you’re seeing another guy. But of all the men in the world, you would go to my best friend?!” then he glares angrily to his best friend.

“And you, traitor! Hanging out with my ex-girlfriend without telling me? How could you?!” Benni scoffs. “I know! You’re missed having a girlfriend and started to like Andy and just wait for the time that we will break up then you will make your move. You planned this along didn’t you?” Benni adds in a panic.

Shocked and hurt at his bestfriend’s accusation he defends himself. “What? How could you think of that?”

“I knew it!” Benni grumbles again. Looking lost. “I will never forgive you. The both of you.” Benni says glaring at the two and turn his back and ran.

Andy followed her ex-boyfriend, “Benedikt! Please give me a chance to explain. Julian has nothing to do with this!”

Julian was left alone. Slumps on a chair and puts his hands on his head.

“I should’ve told him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking to end all the multiple chapter fics that I have since I'm losing all the ideas on how to continue them that I might go directly to the endings of all of them. And if I have time, I'll just work on one shots.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. At least this will give me the boost to move on. =D


End file.
